I Hate it When the Oreos Go Stale
by Insomniac and Neurotic
Summary: You never tick off a psychic; too bad no one told Nicky and Jackie that. Now they are stuck in the Reborn! universe. While the fangirl, Nicky, is ecstatic, Jackie, the clueless one, is rather annoyed. Will they manage to survive this ordeal? OCx?
1. Freaks came across her face

"I can't believe we've been walking for nearly an hour just to see some crappy psychic." Two friends were walking side by side, down a run-down part of the city they lived in. Old, boarded-up shops stood at each side of the road. Each one had faded color, broken windows, and weeds reaching out of strange places. All except for one.

"Come on, it's going to be awesome!" The taller friend said, pumping her fist into the air with high enthusiasm. The shorter friend rolled her eyes, muttering a soft "Whatever". The two continued going on their way, enjoying the rare quiet in the city.

The taller friend was named Nicky Pine, while the shorter friend was named Jackie Forest. Together they make a pine forest. Nicky was much taller than her friend, who only reached four foot eleven; while Nicky on the other hand came to a tall five foot six. Despite their height, Nicky was one year younger then Jackie. Jackie was fifteen years old, which made Nicky fourteen. How the two met, remains a mystery to this very day. How the two became friends is an even greater mystery.

They were nearing the only building that didn't look like it was about to collapse. The brick work was fixed, and the black roof tiles looked brand new. None of the windows were broken, and each window had a dark red curtain covering it from the inside. There were no weeds in sight and the dark wooden door didn't have one scratch on it. Lastly, there was a sign, that hung off the front of the building. In bold purple letters it read: Psychic.

Nicky smiled, her green eyes practically was glowing with excitement. While Jackie's hazel ones stayed fixed firmly on the ground, not wanting to see some crazy woman 'for kicks'. Jackie had strange orange hair, technically it would be called 'red' but it was closer to the color orange. She had no bangs, and freckles came across her face. Her hair reached past her shoulders by an inch or two, resting on her dark blue colored shirt. Nicky, on the other hand, had normal, blond hair that was cut quite short, with two shorter strands comming across her forehead. It reached to about mid-neck and had a somewhat messy appearance.

Nicky was the one to open the door, thus walking in first. Several bells rung at their arrival, but no one appeared suddenly to greet them. The carpeting was a dark red, and the walls were of dark brown wood. Several end tables and bookcases were in the small room; many strange items and books were scattered on each things. The two looked across the room, were a large, dark purple curtain separated two rooms.

"Go ahead, over here!" a rather girlish voice called from the other room. The two looked at each other, suprised of how young the voice sounded, but went into the room room, well, was just as expected for a psychic. Curtains, beads, a crystal ball, and various objects that they did not know they name for littered the room. But, there was something strange. A young woman sat at the table, wearing a pink designer dress and expensive-looking white heels. She had curled brown hair with highlights. Her face clearly had makeup on, but not so much to make her look hideous. In short, she was one of those kinds of people that would expect to be on the cover of a magazine. Not a psychic.

"Ah! Welcome, go ahead and sit down!" She pointed to two chairs at the other side of the table, which was covered in an oversized purple tablecloth. Nicky shrugged it off and sat down, while Jackie was raising an eyebrow at the strange...er...normal woman. But eventually, she sat down beside her friend, still wondering what a normal-looking women was doing working as a psychic. The woman smiled brightly, and clapped her hands together.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked, her brown eyes twinkling with delight.

Nicky snickered a bit before answering."No reason, just wanted to check it out" she answered, grinning. This lady was smiling, and nodded.

"I see...Well, let's start now, shall we?" The woman pulled out a deck of unknown cards, and spread them out on the table. Jackie looked at the cards suspiciously; they didn't look like tarot cards, just normal playing cards to her, but Nicky looked excited enough to explode. "Okay, pick one!" The woman practically sang. This woman, she was strange, but so far she just seemed like the everyday fake. Though, that was no suprise. Jackie didn't believe in such things. She was probably one of those children that stopped believing in Santa when they turned five.

Nicky was first to grab a card, snatching one immediately. Jackie took some time, looking at the card as if she was analyzing them silently. After a bit of waiting, she picked one on the far left.

"Go ahead, look at them." Nicky turned hers over, and looked at three red dimonds across the card. Jackie did the same, and saw eight black spades on her own. The psychic smiled, and removed all the other cards from the table.

"Now, set them face-down in the middle." The two did as they were told, and the pyschic touched each card for no more than a second. The woman frowned, blinked twice. For a second a smirk appeared on her polished face, then was quickly replaced with a confused expression, Nicky didn't notice it, but Jackie did. _What was up with that...? _

"I'm sorry, but I can't read your future, it's completely unclear. There are parts, showing adventure, danger and friendship, but there are too many options. They're all jumbled up. That's all I can tell you." Jackie didn't look surprised, but Nicky sat there with her mouth agape.

"AW, COME ON!" She shouted, standing up suddenly, making the chair hit the ground with unnecessary noise. Her hand hit the table heavily as she looked the woman in the eye. "We walked all the way here and you practically give us nothing!" Her voice dropped to a more disappointed tone. "Ah, figures." Nicky sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets before muttering "Fake" under her breath.

Jackie nodded in agreement before standing up slowly and pushing her chair in. "Told you so." She muttered, rolling her eyes at her naive friend.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I have for you!" The woman raised her eyes, frustrated that her customers doubted her powers so strongly.

"Yeah, yeah, how much?" Nicky retorted, expecting the woman to ask for some money. Jackie smacked her own face softly, Nicky _never_ had money. It was obvious that she would have to pay for this waste of time.

"I'll only charge five dollars because the reading wasn't clear" the psychic spoke, turning her hands into fists. Why were people so skeptical about her powers!? They were real, it wasn't her fault the some people have futures with many paths. Most people have certain futures that will never change, but some have a world of options, and anything can happen. In fact, they should be overjoyed that their future isn't set in stone!

"Of course." Nicky pouted, turning away from the woman; she didn't look so pretty anymore. Jackie pulled out a five-dollar bill, handing it over to the psychic. "What a waste of money. I should have just let Nicky be scammed alone."

That, my friend, was the last straw. If it was possible, you would be able to hear a large crack in the atmosphere. But being impossible for a person's mentality to be heard by human ears, it was silent.

"My powers are not _fake_! I'll show you, there's no way you'll doubt me then!" The woman shrieked, grabbing her crystal ball. The two shared similar expressions of surprise, as the woman threw the ball on the ground, shattering it to pieces. Glass covered the floor, and the two friends held their arms close to their faces in case of ricochet.

Nothing, the two let their arms fall down slowly. Absolutely nothing was different, but there was a small smirk on the woman's face before she turned away, walking through a doorway out of sight. The room was quiet, and the two looked at each other, wondering what was _her_ problem. Silently, the two walked out of the building, back outside.

"That was weird..." Jackie muttered, not noticing the change in scenery.

"Hey...Jackie."

Jackie's eyes were locked on the ground, and mumbled a "What?" at her friend.

"We're not in Connecticut anymore." Jackie looked up at her friend, and gasped. She turned around quickly, only to see a worn-down building instead of the polished one they left. Lastly, she looked into a window, and considered fainting.

"Nicky" she paused, "why do we look like your creepy anime people!?"

---

I think my smile was a huge as a whale, or something. But oh god, I was so happy. We were in some kind of anime! Or maybe it was a manga, with colors! Oh that would be so sweet!

"We're not in Connecticut anymore." I told Jackie, wondering what anime or manga we were in. Maybe we're in Code Geass! Or, maybe Death Note! Or we could be in Yuugiou! It would be so cool if we were in Reborn! D. Gray-Man would be awesome too, but this looks like a modern city. Oh man, I hope we're not in Elfen Lied... That would be bad. Yes, very, very bad.

I think we might die.

"Nicky...why do we look like your creepy anime people!?" I looked over to Jackie, who looked just like an anime character! So cool! Wait, if she changed, I did too, right? I ran over to the window. Yes, I did look like an anime character! Every detail looked drawn, how amazing! Was it that psychic? I didn't regret pissing her off anymore! This is so sweet, every fangirl's dream come true. That is, until it finally hit me. The most, painfully obvious fact that was usually ignored in many fanfiction.

"Oh shit, we don't speak Japanese!" I cried, all I knew was the crappy words the Wapanese kids use! Like that would help! Jackie was looking at me like was crazy. Oh, and I wouldn't be able to see my family, I guess that's kind of bad too.

Moving on.

"Why would we need to know... IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR US TO BE IN ONE OF YOUR JAPANESE BOOKS NICKY!!!" She shouted, pointing at me. I jumped back, hoping she wouldn't hit me again, which didn't work because she did anyways. I looked around; Japanese signs were everywhere. Jackie must have noticed too, because her jaw practically dropped to the floor. The building, all looked like a drawing. Not to mention that they all were in Japanese.

"There is no way...we're in one of your..." Jackie mumbled while I smiled proudly. Yeah, I was right. I looked around, wondering if I could find any character from any anime or manga series. I wondered if I looked like a hungry dingo. That would be pretty sweet. I frowned, not seeing any characters. Just some random useless people walking up and down the streets. Oh, and they gave us weird looks too. But that's not all that important. Haven't they ever seen foreigners before? Guess not. Or maybe we look like uh....

...........

Something else to them. That would be cool. Like, when they looked at us, they saw two talking sea lampreys. Yeah. I love sea lampreys. I want one as a pet. I would name him Jimmy too, and he would jam out to Britney Spears all day. Then I would have to kill him.

Because I do not enjoy Britney Spears.

"Lets go find some victims." I mumbled, putting my arms in front of me. I also hunched over a bit, and grinned. Oh, I also crossed my four fingers, so I only had three, like claws. I bet I looked just like a velociraptor now. That would be so tight. Tighter than my little emo friend's jeans. No wait, that's impossible. Jackie held her right hand in a fist, but followed after me as we walked down the streets of some unknown Japanese town. Or maybe city, no, it looked more like a town. Yeah, definitely a dynasty.

So, we were walking down the street. And, we were walking and yeah, nothing happened. Seriously, this was horrible. People just looked at me weird.

Why?

Because I was a velociraptor, that's why. Humans are scared of me, they scream and run and hide and eat food nervously as I nibble on their children.

Anyways, we were still walking. I wondered what Jackie thought about this. I would look back, but velociraptors never look back. It's a rule.

We walked past a school, and that's where I saw it. I saw it, I saw it! It was like Matthew Connecticut goes to Connecticut all over again! You know what this means? Time to find some really good drugs. I smirked, making me seem more like a velociraptor. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and lastly Reborn. Mwehehehe...perfect. We're in Reborn! I reached into my pocket and pulled out a brown magic marker, and drew a mustache on my face. Then I grabbed a piece of candy and a broken thumb drive from my pockets. Lastly, I went back to my velociraptor pose.

"You see them peoples?" I asked Jackie, who looked at them and nodded. She also looked kind of weirded out. It was Tsuna's hair, definitely. Without a doubt. "They're from an awesome manga called Reborn, I told you about it like-"

"A lot." Jackie twitched, from what I had told her, Reborn! was a very strange story. Something about middle school kids in the mafia. _Why couldn't we be in something normal?_ she probably thought.

"Well, let's go sell" I said before scampering over to the group of 2-D characters. Smirking as I bounced along, Jackie followed reluctantly, but followed nevertheless.

"...Sell...what?"

I sneaked around the characters with top ninja skill. Jackie just walked, blowing our cover. They just looked at us, well, me strange. But that's okay, it's only normal. I am a velociraptor after all. Anyways, Jackie. She has no ninja skills, what-so-ever. They looked at us with interesting expressions, but I ignored them as I scampered up. Yes, I was very much like a velociraptor.

"Hello little boys, would you like some candy~? There's air conditioning in my car, let's talk in there" I told them. Tsuna made his weird 'Eeeee!' sound, Gokudera looked like he was about to Chris Brown a bitch, Yamamoto looked really amused and was smiling like always. Reborn well... looked like he knew everything as always. It's kind of creepy, the way he always knows.

He _always_ know.

Then Jackie hit me, hard. She always ruins the most beautiful moments in life.

* * *

**Short first chapter is short.**

**So, Insomniac here. Nicky is my OC, so next chapter it will be written by Neurotic with her OC, Jackie's, point of veiw.**

**Sorry it's not longer, but first chapters are normally short anyways. My next one will be longer, I swear. **

**So, please review and tell us what you think so far. ^_^  
Thanks for reading~.  
**


	2. And the Dinosaur Pedophile Spit Fire

If there was ever a_ right _time for Nicky to pretend to be a dinosaur pedophile, this was not it. After delivering a soft blow to the face, I grabbed her shirt collar and dragged us off the school property. She squirmed in my grip, but did not say anything, which was smart on her part. She let me calm down. I finally sighed, and she took it as permission to speak. "What'd you do that for? I almost had them in the car!"

"We don't have a car, Nicky. You just walked up to a bunch of middle-schoolers with weird hair-"

She murmured "Like you're one to talk." I'm not usually very violent, I swear, but I believe I had an excuse for today.

"I_ like _my hair. It's special and unique. _That_ kid's, on the other hand, is _white_. White! Not even those freaks at school dye their hair that color." I realized I was off-topic. "Anyway, you said those kids are in the mafia or something. We are not hanging out with any of the-"

"Ciaossu" a voice said, coming from a downward direction. I let go of my grip. It was a small child, an infant even, wearing a suit and hat. It was adorable and creepy at the same time.

"Hi! I'm Nicky!" she immediately said, "Do you speaks the English?"

"Yes I do, quite fluently in fact. Would you two like to join the mafia?"

"Sure!" she replied before I could say anything. They shook hands in agreement, her crouching on her toes to do so.

He immediately approached me right after, holding out his small palm. "My name is Reborn."

I was hesitant to shake hands with him "Actually, I don't really think joining the mafia is a really good ide-" This time it was Nicky's turn to hit me. Her elbow jabbed my stomach without warning.

"Please Jackie? Do it for the velociraptor! Or the mustache! It'll be fun!" she pleaded.

Another sigh. "Fine. I'm Jaclyn, nice to meet you." We shook, and a small displeasure came upon my stomach; intuition that this would not end well.

"You are addressed as Jackie, correct?" he apparently wasn't done with me. I nodded. Nicky flashed a thumbs-up to me, grinning with way too much of her face. This was a really bad idea, really bad, honestly. We just joined the mafia apparently! Only odd people like Nicky go around asking spontaneous questions like that, which may be why this kid was showing great interest in us foreigners. Birds of a feather, those two.

Then again, I didn't have much of a choice than to keep calm and trust her, since this was apparently her favorite fandom world that was wreaked upon us. If joining the mafia was sane around here, shoot, there could be worse.

From the group of people at the schoolyard, a boy with very large, spiky brown hair walked over to us. "Reborn, what are you doing?"

"Hmm" the small hitman wondered aloud, ignoring the boy, "this is not good. Tsuna needs to know what his family is saying, and as his tutor, I know his English is saddening. I'll have to come up with a solution."

Nicky took up conversation with him with haste, though the look on his face said he had no idea what she was saying, most likely a good thing, even though her gestures and expressions were enough to scare someone into thinking she was insane. "Hi! I'm Nicky! Oh me gee, you really are Tsuna! This is so cool! Can I touch your hair? It's so much more awesome than the kids' at school, theirs' is all boring! Blah to them! I'm a velociraptor, did you know that? What's your middle name? Is it taco? I love tacos, they're really yummy...."

I stopped listening. Poor kid was going to be scarred for life. I think she said his name was Tsuna. Wasn't that the main character? He didn't look like one, except for the hair. All of the anime I've seen had main characters with obnoxious hair, all spiked and what-not. No wonder I never was interested in these things. Freaks.

The small child tugged on Nicky's pant leg to get her attention, which surprisingly worked. He told us that we were going to follow him home. That Tsuna boy looked even more confused. One wouldn't blame him, a small child that was multi-langual was pretty off-putting. He then told him what everyone was doing, and much to a certain person's joy, we all played a sort of Follow the Leader, walking in a rough line down the street. She really seemed to get into it, and started doing weird things again. Who knows what she was imitating this time, I think it might have been a ninja.

We arrived at a house, nothing too out of the ordinary, and were let in. A woman was in the kitchen, and said some things to the two. Tsuna tried his best to keep us out of view and quickly escorted us upstairs, Nicky rambling the entire way. We entered a bedroom, most likely his, and he closed the door. Jumped when Reborn was suddenly just _there_. Nicky laughed; I flinched.

The little kid held something in each of his palms and held them out to us. The spiked-hair boy started talking, probably questioning, but he was dealt with a violent blow that knocked him over with amazing speed. What the heck. The hand he used was quickly back outstretched to us. In each, there was what looked to be a singular headphone piece with a very small wire poking out in a mini-microphone way. Each had a little pattern on them, both different. The one held out to my friend had a little, green Godzilla thing spitting fire on it. Mine was the outline of a blue person, the kind you see on public signs for pedestrian crossing and such. I was a bit jealous at her more detailed one, but mine was better fitting anyway. Because I said so.

"Uh, thank you" I said, twisting it around and looking at it.

"Ooooooh, what do they do?" Nicky asked, it already on her ear. She put two fingers on the side and started making movements suggesting that she was a DJ.

He was completely unaffected by her strangeness. "They are translators. The headphone part is for listening, and the microphone wire is for speaking. Leon made them for you specially" he said.

"Neat!"

"Genius, you're wearing it wrong."

"I am?"

"Yes. The microphone part is not supposed to be upside-down." I twisted the thing on her ear so Godzilla, which upon closer inspection may just be a regular dinosaur, was right-side up. You'd think with the picture she could put it on right. I snapped mine quickly into place and waited.

"Can you understand me?" Reborn asked.

"Oh me gee, I can! That is super special awesome! Look Jackie, we're locals now!" Nicky started dancing, only to hit her foot on the kid's bed. The place isn't _that _big.

He looked at me. "Loud and clear" I said.

This seemed to have some significance to him. The little child place his thumb on the bottom of his chin and posed his index finger at his mouth. "Interesting." Then he snapped and turned around. "Tsuna, greet the two new members of your family."

"What?" He was astonished. "Them? But Reborn, didn't you just pick two strangers off the street?" Another thought came to him. "Wait, stop inviting people into the mafia!"

"They're already in now" he said, "don't be rude, greet them."

He turned to look at us, and crept forward. "Oh, uh, hello. I'm Tsuna."

"Hi! I'm Nicky! Though I already told you that, but you didn't know since I didn't speak your fancy language then, hah! I'm a velociraptor, did you know that? No you didn't, shame on your!" She jabbed a finger in my direction. "This is my boring friend Jackie, she's not a dinosaur."

I made a small wave. "Hello." How much hair spray do you use? I couldn't ask that.

He twitched a bit, but probably has seen worse, since he decided to ask Nicky, "Why did you draw a mustache on your face?"

"Because all good velociraptors have one" she replied calmly.

"She was pretending to be a pedophile" I told him. This made more sense for him, obviously.

The kid turned to face Reborn again, now that he had already spoken enough with us. "How do those things work? They were speaking, uh, something else until a minute ago. Since when did technology like that exist?"

The little hitman petted his reptile resting on his hat. "It doesn't exist. Leon made it specially for them."

He sighed. "I get _that_, but the whole thing doesn't make any sense. Headphone pieces should not be able to translate_ anything_. What kind of battery would power something so illogical?"

"Dying will" Reborn said. Apparently, this was big for some reason. Tsuna kept giving us weird faces, then looking at the child, then giving us more faces. Nicky got all excited and started hopping up and down in place, making those little fangirl shrieks she likes to do. Being_ right next to me_, my ears began to hurt very badly. The woman from before in the kitchen, came upstairs and opened the door to see what the ruckus was about.

She looked ready to scold, but became very happy to see us. "Oh!" she said, "You brought friends over! I'll be right back" she said, and disappeared from the doorway. No wonder the mafia was discussed so lightly here. Tsuna followed right after her, calling "Wait! Mom!" a whole bunch. Now we were alone in a boy's bedroom with an infant hitman. Brilliant.

He seemed willing to talk. "How long will you be staying in this country?"

"Forever" Nicky replied before I could jab her in the stomach.

"_Not_ forever" I corrected her. "Though we are a bit stuck in a situation currently."

"How so?"

"We pissed off a psychic and she transported us to your world." Nicky made little gestures of abduction with her fingers. "We're aliens. Take me to your leader."

"Shut up" I told her.

"No, you shut up." Our faces got close, and violent actions were about to be taken. It was hard to look at her seriously with the mustache though.

A gun entered both of our visions. Crazy baby wanted answers. "What situation?" he asked pleasantly enough, making the firearm all the more frightening.

We ended up taking turns explaining the whole ridiculous thing. It was saddening how easily we told him. If it came down to real interrogation, we'd be screwed. He nodded a bit, and asked questions in the appropriate places. At least his listening skills were more tolerable than the people's I usually associate with.

A sound came from downstairs, sounding awfully similar to a door being smashed in. Then, there was some yelling about dynamite in the house, crashing noises, more yelling, finally running up the stairs. Towards us. Oh crap. I did not want to know what was going on.

One of the kids in Tsuna's posse entered the doorway, the creepy one, with our host following behind him, panting. "Reborn!" he yelled, "that stupid baseball freak is missing!"

* * *

**Second chapter is short. Also with a cliff-hanger, because SOMEONE was irritating me for the past week to update.**

**Hello, it's the Neurotic with my first chapter of my OC being all important. Woo, a sane point of view.**


	3. So they Scampered to eat the Lost Giant

I twitched my nose (which still had the mustache under it, I needed to wash that off laters) and looked at the beautiful flooring. It was wooden flooring, which I kind of hated. I prefer carpet, it's so much softer. Then I looked at little Tsuna, who still looks like a shota. I silently wondered, how much money I could make if I sold Tsuna on the black market as a sex slave? I would suspect a large sum of money coming my way, that's for sure. But, I wouldn't do that to cute little Tsuna. I'd keep him for myself. Oh, and these headset things Leon made for us are totally cool, did I already mention that?

"Reborn! That stupid baseball freak is missing!" I looked over to the door, which held poor Gokudera and Tsuna captive. Stupid door, doesn't he know it's illegal to kidnap people these days? I think he might be planning to rape them too, you never know these days. Doors are awfully suspicious.

I swung my arm in the air, pointing to the silver haired Italian and shouted; "Oh snap! Get your trading cards ready, cause we're about to throw down!" I then wondered, will I be able to fawn over the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series while I was here? I think I would cry if it didn't exist. I should have snagged my Ipod before leaving home too..I'm never prepared, am I? Anyways, my statement didn't really do anything. It just made Jackie look even more annoyed. She really disliked it when I quoted something like that. But hey, she didn't help me. Like all of those times when I quoted something from South Park. That show is like baby Jesus. Oh, right. I think it might have pissed of Gokuedera a bit too, I hope he used up all of his dynamite already. Maybe I should skedaddle out of here...

Screw it. I have a wonderful plan, and I'm not letting it go to waste! I quickly scampered up to Gokudera, hunching my back and did my whole velociraptor act again. Only this time I wasn't a velociraptor. That's right, I'm George W. Bush. I will eat all of your baby's. Then, I spoke. "Oh silver haired one, you must go on a quest of epic proportions. To save your lover you must-" I didn't get far, before he decided to whip out the big guns...I mean dynamite. Within seconds, he light those bitches and threw them all over the place. I wondered why I didn't see this coming? Anyways, Tsuna screamed and I ran the other way, swinging my arms high in the air to make me look like a lunatic. I forced myself under the small place under Tsuna's bed, and covered my ears as the dynamite exploded. I wondered why the FBI wasn't getting involved in this. In America, he would have already been raped by the law.

I uncovered my ears, looking around, it was really messy under here. There were cloths, papers, cups, and I think that was a teddy bear. Haha, Tsuna's such a little wimp. That's when I felt something grab my ankle and pull me out from the safety of under the bed land. I turned my head around and came face-to-face with a very unamused Gokudera. My ankle really hurt, why did he have to squeeze so hard? Owie ow. I think he's into all of that S&M play, and he's the sadist. Mhmm, and Tsuna might just be the masochist. I blinked, before putting my fingers in front of myself, forming a cross and chanted; "The power of Christ repels you!" over and over again. He twitched violently, before taking out another stick of dynamite.

"Heeee! Stop fighting!" Tsuna squeaked, just like a real girl, and then proceeded to try and pry Gokedera's hand off of my ankle. This had no effect, which kind of pissed me off. It reminded me off all them Pokemon battles I would do on my Game Boy. Hissing, I kicked Gokudera in the balls. Which was most effective. Quickly, I scampered over to Jackie, who looked like she just experience World War four and three quarters. I looked over to Gokudera, who has fallen on the floor, practically whimpering in pain. Tsuna looked quite flustered by now, having no clue what was going on or what to do.

Stupid no-good Tsuna.

I jumped up from my crouching position, and waved my finger in the air. "Battle won! Five thousand experience points! Learned new skill, self-destruct!" Jackie turned towards me, her mouth hung open at the reaction of these people. I wonder if she'll kill them all later? I want to watch. Her surprise turned into anger and she smacked me on the head again.

"What did you do that for!" I whined, hoping I sounded like a cute little puppy. Like the one on that toilet paper commercial, he is so cute! Mewp mewp.

"Have you seen what you done?" She asked, pointing to the room. I looked around, noticing all the wreckage. That crappy table was blown to pieces, papers and trash we're burnt to a crisp making the place smell like a fire. The bed was messed up, the walls looked damaged, his dresser was tipped sideways and papers were spilling out. I looked down at the short child named Jackie and smiled.

"Sweet~!" I got kicked in the shin this time. It hurt, real bad.

The situation seemed to calm down, with both Gokudera and myself on the floor in pain. Tsuna sighed, trying to calm down his nerves and sat on his bed. Jackie just chose to lean against the wall, still looking shaken up by the incident. She must not enjoy the amazing explosions that things like dynamite while Reborn just stood there, smiling his weird smile. I think he might have been a kidnapper in a past life. Yeah, and he would mess with his victims minds. Then he would make them cook all of his meal in a kinky maid uniform. Then I wondered, how could a maid uniform be kinky? In every way possible of course! Silly naive people that think maid uniforms are innocent. Lies I tell you, lies.

"Tsu-kun! I brought snacks and tea for you and your friends!" I looked up at her, what a nice housewife. All the housewives back in America are grouchy and up-tight. Like my neighbor, whom I hated with a deep passion that will never end. Tell me to get off her lawn, that part was my lawn too! Sharing is caring, and she wasn't caring. That cray old hag.

"Ah...thanks mom..." Tsuna muttered, she nodded and left the room. I wondered if she even noticed the huge disastrous mess the room was? Nope, obviously she did not. Silly little housewife. Wait, I think housewives are kind of fetishy aren't they? Huh, Tsuna's parents must have been into some weird stuff...

"Snacks! Share, share, share!" I yelled, scrambling up to the now up-right table. I smiled like a cute kitty-cat, and picked up one of the rice balls. My first rice ball, I couldn't wait for the first bite...

"Meh, it's alright." I muttered, drinking some tea. Jackie rolled her eyes and sat next to me, also helping herself to the snacks. It looks like she wasn't all that thrilled to eat this kind of food. But, nevertheless, she munched away anyways. Tsuna joined us also, trying to appear as calm as possible. It's not working. Gokudera sat up next, looking very, very cross. Like an evil tiger or something. Yeah, an albino tiger...those things are cool. Then the table exploded.

Or rather, was flipped over.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, panicking over the broken glass. Aw, all of his sweet mothers work, ruined. What a rude baby. Reborn completely ignored him and turned to Jackie and myself. Haha, Reborn is like a pimp and Tsuna's his bitch.

"This is a good opportunity to test your skills, I request for you two to find our lost family member." It was an order, not a question. Either way, I happily nodded. Jackie looked reluctant, but agreed anyways. She likes walks, indeed she does. Like a puppy dog, only meaner.

"You two will be joining them." Reborn added sharply, glancing over to the two boys.

"Oh, oh!" I shouted, raising my hand in the air and waving it violently. "We should split up in pairs! I call to be with Tsuna!"

"What?!" Squeaked Tsuna.

"Very well." Reborn nodded, jumping off the table. "You two can go north while Jackie and Gokudera head south."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" I grinned at Jackie's angry expression and gave her a firm 'no'. She sent me a death glare in return. I always spend time with Jackie, and I don't want to be with Gokudera at the moment. He wants to kill me! Besides, I like Tsuna! He's hilarious~! Also, he's fun to mess with. It's like grade A comedy television, only with him it's real! How wonderful is that?

"Tenth, you don't have to go with that crazy girl! In fact, baseball freak is probably fine! Do you want me to kick these two out?" Tsuna blinked with nervousness at Gokudera's question. I think Tsuna was actually considering it...what a jerk! Other then that, yep, it was all normal here. There was many wasted minutes of arguing, or 'discussing', before Reborn finally kicked us out of Tsuna's place. What a harsh baby...So with all do respect, we went our separate ways, in the grand journey to find Yamamoto. I hope Jackie comes out of this alive.

----

I smirked my pedophile smirk as I stalked behind little shota-like Tsuna. I curled my fingers, and then uncurled them. Then I repeated it. Tsuna had very shifty eyes yes, always looking behind him at me, then he would do his girly 'eek' and look forward again. What a silly little chihuahua. If he didn't have a name already, I would name him Bobby. Bobby would be a very good boy, and eat all the babies.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted, for the sixth time I believe. I think Yamamoto might have turned into a cat, that's why he won't come when called.

I placed both on my hands on my mouth, making a bowl shape, and also yelled his name. Nope, nothing yet. I wonder where he could be...? It looked up at the sky, I wondered what how Jackie was doing? If she had to be with Gokudera...it can't be good! Unless they clicked or something are are screwing each other right now. I don't think either of them are like that, and I think Jackie might be asexual anyways. Meh, whatever.

The city was pretty nice actually, there were a good amount of people walking about. Not too much, but not too little to make it seem like a ghost town. It was somewhat warm outside, I think it might be around spring time about now, I'd have to ask someone later. No, I won't ask Tsuna. What would he think if I asked a normal question? He would think I'm not as crazy, and that I still hold onto some kind of sanity. We don't want that now, do we?

No, it would be horrible.

"Hey! Tsuna!" Both Tsuna and I turned around, to see a tall black haired kid running towards us.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna gasped, waving to his friend. Meh, I guess he didn't get kidnapped and raped after all. That's too bad.

"Ah, you're that one of those girls we saw earlier! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" He said, smiling like the big airhead he was. "Nice to meet you young baby eater, I'm Nicky, the Anti-Christ." He just laughed.

"You're pretty funny, aren't you?" A total different reaction to Tsuna's startled looking face. Heh, Tsuna's such a wimp.

"Ehhhh, anyways, Gokudera said you were missing, so we came looking for you." Tsuna explained, looking kind of jumpy. I must have pulled off my pedophile-velociraptor-Bush imitation quite well. Maybe I should become an actor...No, wait. A spy.

I stopped listing to the two, they were chattering on about something I did not care about. Actually, it was mostly Yamamoto talking about baseball and how he got lost. Apparently this part of town can be very confusing if you don't pay attention. Wait...what?

"Oh shit, we're lost!" I screamed, looking from side to side, seeing only empty streets. Tsuna made his weird eek noise and panicked, while Yamamoto just laughed like it was no big deal. It was a big deal, I wanna watch TV gosh darn it! I wanna see what they got on the television! I wanna watched undubbed anime without subs okay!? Was that so wrong!?

"Ah man, I can't believe it...well, might as well kill someone. Maybe then we could find out how to get home..." I muttered.

"How would that help?!" Tsuna yelped, getting all panicky and jittery like he does. As always, Yamamoto laughed like it was a funny joke. Yeah, well, it was. So here we were, walking, around in what might as well be sky was growing darker, and my legs hurt worse then hell. I growled, running a hand through my hair in frustration. This is only fun when your at the zoo. Not when your in the middle of the street. I mean, for all we know Satan Clause can come down and squash us like bugs!

I really hope Jackie is having a bad time right now.

* * *

**Thanks evil little Neurotic for leaving me off at a hard situation. D:**

**Jerk.**

**Thanks for reading, please review~!**

**Also, thanks to every who subscribed and favorited. AND A HUGE THANKS TO HIBARI-CHI FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! YEAH YOU WINS ALL THE BABIES! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!  
**


	4. Snickers Can Be NutFree Too

It saddened me quite to admit it, but I was starting to get used to the white hair on What's-his-face's head. That meant I was beginning to accept illogical things, like everything Nicky does, which was not in the job description. Then again, it may just be due to the fact that joining the mafia and having dynamite thrown in a small space, being aimed at the only person I knew here, took priority over the absurdities of anime hair.

The two of us headed south, and by south meaning the opposite direction of Nicky and Tsuna and probably in an easterly direction or something. People who solve problems with explosive weaponry most likely have no sense of direction, hence the whole explosive part. A simple matter of compensation, really.

He was muttering under his breath for a little while, which I tolerated, then at a busy street corner, decided to confront me. "What the hell is wrong with you and your friend?" The idea of a proper introduction flew out the window.

"Excuse me?" I hardly came up to his shoulder, which gave me a huge disadvantage if he liked to fistfight, but it was OK, I'm a cheap shot. I think I was getting ahead of myself though. Violence is not the answer. Unless he whips out dynamite from wherever he's hiding it on his person.

He scowled at me. "Yeah, you and that crazy bitch destroyed the Tenth's room. You two have a death wish?" He made a punching gesture with his fist. This guy was nuttier than a Snickers bar.

I made a wide-eyed face and pretended that I wasn't thinking of a hit and run. "We, we were invited into the mafia by that small child."

"Oh, really now?" I'm going to die any second now. Right in the middle of a street of a country I should not be in. My dying words would be that I'd kill Nicky once I hit the afterlife. "Me too!"

.... What?

The guy was tripping happiness. "Yep, I'm going to be the Tenth's right-hand man!" His mood then went to sour and he made a motion to his pocket for dynamite. "You're not planning to steal that position, are you?"

"N-no, not at all, I would never" I said, petrified. "Nicky and I are very new, _very_, and would never try to take such, uh, high-ranking position from someone much more qualified like yourself." I shook my hands frantically and tried to sound very convincing that the very idea was ridiculous, because it was.

He went back to whatever high he was on. "The Tenth is so great, he even got foreigners to join the family!" This was a good thing, how? "So what skills are you and that bitch specializing in?" He still was upset with Nicky, or just called all women that and just not me at the moment because "You" would suffice.

Well, now that I was almost out of the woods in terms of being blown up to smithereens, I wasn't about to say something to tip that scale over again. Like, I don't know, "We don't have any." Instead, I decided to be a wimp and change the subject. "So, we're looking for someone who plays baseball?" I asked.

Gokudera twitched. He twitched! That had to be a bad sign. "Baseball_ freak_" he corrected me.

"Oh" I said intelligently, like I understood. "So what does he look like?"

"He has black hair and he's ugly."

I looked around; everyone had black hair. Why couldn't this guy have something weird for a hair color? It would be so much easier to identify him if we were looking for someone with pink hair or green hair or whatever kind of hair these people had. I pointed and reminded him that I had never left my country in my life until today, "I think you need to be a little more descriptive."

He looked around, spun a couple times. "Damn it!" he yelled, stomping his foot down and attracting a lot of attention. Why has no one noticed these mafia people up until now?

'No, no, it's OK" I said holding my hands in front of me, as if it was some sort of calming gesture. "I'm sure it won't be too hard to find him, though shouldn't you have already known everyone had black hair already? You kind of live here."

"Not that!" he yelled directly at me. I found out the hand gesture is a sign of helplessness, and can help sometimes when something is being aimed at your face, like the rage of a white-haired middle-schooler. "We're lost, stupid!"

Stunned, I said"What." Not even a question. I'm going to kill him. I am. Going to kill him. "How did you get us lost?"

"I don't know! This is your fault!" He walked over to a garbage can and picked up a piece of cardboard lying on the side. "Do you have any chalk?"

"Yeah, I carry chalk on my person at all times for emergencies. No I don't have any chalk! Don't blame getting lost on me and then ask a favor!" Now I was yelling. We looked absolutely ridiculous and out of our minds to the random passerby afraid to make eye contact.

The guy then kicked over the garbage can for no reason. A cat practically flew out of there, making me jump onto one foot. Yes, I do that when I'm startled by disease-ridden animals and the like. Nicky compared me to a flamingo with crazy hand gestures once. Trust me, it was only once. I made sure of it. He ignored me and took out a piece of dynamite, then with his teeth, ripped off the top. Aren't those things made of plastic or some material that makes doing that impossible? Maybe no one did because it was just dangerous.

It took me a minute to realize Gokudera was using the gun powder to write on the cardboard, which was surprisingly clever. I put my other foot back on the ground and scooted behind him to take a look. "I don't get it" was what I came up with after observing. "What's with the fancy math equation?"

"I'm trying to figure out how far we walked to see if we can retrace our steps."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're good at math?"

He looked proud. "All for the Tenth."

"Huh" I said, "a living oxymoron." His facial expression could not be described. "Please don't kill me." I backed up a lot, and fast.

He grumbled and went back to work. I occupied myself with looking around for something familiar. Heck, maybe we'd see that baseball guy while here. Right about then was when this sickening noise echoed from a couple blocks away. I tapped on Gokudera's shoulder. "What?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"That diseased bird? Yeah." He was looking at me like _I_ was the crazy one.

"We should go to the source" I said. I swear I'm sane. Really.

He stopped completely what he was doing and looked me over to see if I showed any signs of drug abuse. "You're joking."

I crossed my arms. "As funny as that sounds, no. I'm serious." He was about to tell me how idiotic that was, and maybe cuss me out, when I pointed out that we were lost and couldn't possibly get more so and that he had resorted to writing on dirty cardboard with gun powder. We were then off, following a hunch of mine. I sure hoped I was right, otherwise we, me particularly, were screwed. And I might die.

The odd noise stopped, but after walking about twenty feet, a new one took its place. Quite frankly, it sounded less sane than the former one, and more like we needed an exorcist where we were going. It then stopped again, but we were already close to the source and prepared to take the thing on. Luckily, as Nicky and Tsuna came into view after turning a corner, I gloated to myself on being right. They did not see us at first and were still talking. "We're really close" she answered. "We love each other. Not in a lesbian way, you know, but like a quote unquote, 'Nicky, one night I am going to break into your house and rip out your uterus so you can never breed' kind of way. See?"

"Um, OK." Tsuna looked just as comfortable around her as when she offered him candy; frightened and ready to run away. There was another guy with them, tall with black hair. He laughed a little bit, like what she said was a normal joke. It didn't take much to figure out he was who we were supposed to look for.

"Hey!" Gokudera decided to blow our cover, because being right in front of them can be considered cover. "Baseball freak, what the Hell?"

The other guy waved. "I got lost."

"Nice Nicky, what exactly were you imitating?" I asked.

She made flapping motions with her arms. "I'm a sea lamprey that feasts on children" she said. "I knew you would receive my telepathic message and take us back to the hideout now that we have the loot."

Right. Of course, why didn't I guess that? Stupid me, not being able to distinguish their call. "Actually, we're also kin-"

"-We're freaking lost." Gokudera finished. Tsuna whined about how we were supposed to get back now, and Nicky called him no-good. I don't see why that was as insulting as it was, but it did not put him in a better mood.

A small argument broke out on which way we should go. I introduced myself to the baseball guy, Yamamoto, in the meantime. Why can't any of these people have names that are easy to pronounce? They then settled on going right, not like I cared enough to put any input in. We didn't actually go anywhere when a bullet flew through the middle of our little posse. Some of us, well, me, freaked out. The lid of the garbage can it came from opened up, and somehow Reborn was just _there_. Creepy little baby, I was starting to deduce. "Ciaossu. I see you all found each other."

A certain white-haired male made a remark, and the guy was suddenly over there and snapping his arm. I backed my way up to the fence and tried to kick Nicky for laughing so hard. This was not funny.

He continued without a change in expression. "We are all going back to Tsuna's house now. Congratulations you two" he pointed a tiny finger at us, "you passed the first part of your initiation."

"What?" Tsuna asked; he still did not agree with this. Yamamoto laughed and said something about a mafia role-playing game. Gokudera was still nursing his arm.

"Oooh, there's more?" Nicky asked. She was so excited, and pumped her fist in the air. "Bring on the bitches!"

I smacked my head. Why isn't today over yet?

**Hi, it's Neurotic. Chapter late. I don't think it's that great either. It's so short.  
**

**Happy, Insomniac? I didn't leave you with a cliff-hanger this time.**


	5. This card is useless

I hate Riku so much, he's took forever to kill. I was all like 'no no no no no no no no AH MAN!' every time. Then I took out the flamboyant keyblade and totally beasted it! That's right, I'm that good! I smiled happily at the memory as we skipped back into Tsunas house. It was getting darker, almost bedtime. When I say bedtime, I'm not talking about sleeping, no no. I'm talking about when you're and bed, but you don't sleep. And your naked, something along those lines. Jackie was behind me, being the dwarf she is. I remember the first time I met her. I was with a group of friends; Matt, Kyle and Tyler. She was walking in front of me at McDonalda, and I TOWERED over her. That's when I said 'Hey! Kyle! Take a picture of me with the dwarf!' We laughed, and then she punched me in the jaw. Yep, that's how it happened. Then it dawned on me.

"...Why are you crying, Nicky?" Jackie asked, only half concerned. I sniffled, wiping the tears from my face. They kind of tasted good though, just saying.

"I left all my h-ho's at home!" I cried, falling face first into the couch, balling my eyes had great times together, I'll tell you that! They were the best ho's a pimp could ask for! Oh how I miss them. It's like they're the meth, and I'm the addict, or something. I heard Jackie sigh. "Yet she doesn't miss her parents one bit..." I ignored her, I strongly disliked my parents because they were jerks who only cared about themselves and their sex lives. But I love my ho's! What am I going to do now, all I have is my bottom bitch, but I can get more...I guess...Tsuna would make a good addition.

"Why is that crazy girl crying?" I heard an irritated Gokudera mutter. I could also feel holes being Burt into my back. Ouch. I might need some surgery there, because it was kind of like battery acid.

Jackie sighed and walked over to me. "At least try not to get the couch wet." She muttered,messing up my hair (like the evil little sea lamprey she is) and walked away. I giggled and rolled off the couch, thinking about my neighbors adorable kitten. His name was Kenny, because he was kind of like Kenny from South Park. Or maybe it was because he kind of looked like Kenny? Was it both or neither? I sat up right, looking around for Reborn, who was talking to Tsuna not too far away. I continued to look around. Sitting on the floor was Jackie, flipping through a book and over to the side was Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were bickering again. Well, at least Gokudera was, Yamamoto was just smiling and laughing. It's a one sided thing, and always will be. That's because, Yamamoto was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Now he thinks it's funny when you give people kitten heads for presents.

I smiled a little, this place was great! I mean, what's better then being around all your favorite characters? Besides having an orgy with them, I would think that would be kind of awkward, now that I think about it, mhmm. Using my ears, which were kind of biggish, I listened for new noises. Actually, in the kitchen, I could hear people talking and cooking. Ah, Nana, diffidently the best wife I know. I wonder what's for dinner? Maybe it's some kind of exotic dish from Spain, yeah. I like American food the best I think, because so far the Japanese food isn't too great. What a disappointment! I bet there sweets are beast though. I want some Chinese, yeah, delicious! But pop tarts are still amazing.

"LAMBO APPEARS!!" I wonder where I heard that before? I thought, as some weird looking-cow thing landed on my head. Oh right, hur hur, it's the stupid cow thinger, Lambo. I forgot. "Hello thar!" I greeted, using my eyes to look up. It kind of hurt, I wonder if that's how possessed people felt. Strained eyes, I mean. I think, that might kind of not be very fun at all.

"WHA!" It yelled, slipping off my head. Kind of like them slip-and-slides. I hated them things, they scared me. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I wondered why he had to screech everything? I glanced at Jackie, who looked kind of surprised. Yeah, I think it was Jackie that liked children. Or maybe it was Tyler, I can't remember. Either way I know one of the two hated them. Ah well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later. Lambo's pretty annoying, which is why I kind of strongly disliked it. I disliked it almost as much as I disliked Sun Chips. But not as much as health class. I hate that class yo. I always hide at the first lunch before I HAVE to be there. That, or I skip and go to all lunches. That's fun fun, but when it's cold it isn't, because crossing campuses is a pain when it's cold yes.

I smiled, showing off all my chompers. "I'll eat you small child, and sell your bones on the corners instead of drugs." I did a twitch thing too, but I think it only half worked out because Tsuna was looking at me like I should be on meds. Lambo blinked, before dashing in the other direction, crying. Yeah, I'm pretty good, aren't I? Gokuedera looked like he approved, but still looked like he did not enjoy me being in the same Country as Tsuna. He just wants the cute shota all for himself! Not far, sharing is caring!

I smiled and nodded, bofore looking at Reborn. "Hey, where do we sleep and stay at? We have no place to sleep." The three boys looked confused by this, I wonder why...Oh, right! Only reborn knows we come from another universe! I think it's best to keep it that way, just sayin'. Jackie sighed at my slip up, and explained.

"We lost all our belongings and money on the way over here from America." I nodded, smiling at her quick save. "Airport is Stan spawn, yes." Because you know, Stan is the eviler version of Satan! At least, that what he told me. Then he scampered off to eat some kittens, yum. He wouldn't share though, so I don't like him.

"I have already got a small apartment set up for you two, it's near Namimori Middle School, but you two will have to stay here for that night." I grinned, cool beans. "Yes, that does mean you are starting school tomorrow, you're uniforms are over there in the shopping bag." I scowled, I never got a break huh? I looked over to the bag, wondering when that poofed there. I have to say, I was a bit nervous. Aren't Japanese school more advanced them American schools? Plus, I wasn't that fond of the school uniforms. Oh well, I'll deal or something. I'll get some kind of short things to go , I can't help it that I'm tall! Such short skirts make me uncomfortable, Jackie should be fine though. Hur hur, you know ,because she's short.

I yawned, it's been a long day. "So, where do we sleep?" I asked, I have to say, my voice sounds kinda sexy in my head. Tsuna looked around, nervous and confused. Hm, well, I guess I can see what this means. There are five people already living in his house, there must not be that much room. "Eh, well. Bianchi took the last room...Um, you guys could sleep down here for tonight...I guess?" Tsuna mumbled, looking nervous as always. I grinned, kind of like an alligator I would imagine.

Using my secret pirate skills, I launched myself at Tsuna, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Dont' worry, we can share the same bed Tsu~na~" I sang, rubbing my forehead into his still shoulder. My green eyes looked at his expression, which was rather disturbed looking. Maybe he's taking meth or something. I don't know, is he? NAW! He wouldn't look as cute then! I felt hand grab at my waist, trying to pull me off of sweet, sweet, shota Tsuna!

"Get off of the Tenth you pervert woman!" I grunted, clutching Tsuna even tighter. "I'll never let go! Our love is forever and ever, unless I sell him." I whispered the last part, but Tsuna sure heard it. He made his weird noise, also trying to get me off of him. How rude! Eventually, from the pulling and pushing my arms slipped off and I fell to the floor. I used my arms to lift my face from the floor. I twisted my self around to see Gokudera, all angry like.

In one swift movement he grabbed onto my shirt, pulling me up to face level with him. Hur hur hur, getting kinky in here!

"Listen you crazy women, stop harassing the Tenth, do you got that?" He growled, trying to sound all badass. I smiled. "Meow."

Then he dropped me. Not a cat lover, nope nope. I jumped up, pointing to him, using my George Bush face. "You're only angry because I'm the same age as you, a gril and the same height as you! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?!" He looked rather unimpressed, and I heard Yamamoto laugh in the back ground. Jackie looked kind of annoyed, but I saw her chatting with Reborn. I wonder what they were talking about.

"And uh, You'll never take away Tsuna's virginity! I will be his first! Uh-huh!" With leaving Tsuna with a disturbed face and Gokudera with an angry one, I scampered up the stares and launched myself into Tsuna's room, locking the door. Quickly I hid under the bed, snickering. This is fun, yes yes. Soon enough, I heard angry pounding on the door.

"You better let me in pervert woman! You'll pay for that!" I snickered.

"I dont' have to bend over and take it, do I?" I yelled, knowing that was a lie. I'm always the dominate one, silly billys! I heard the crashing of the door falling door, and my face turned white. Oh crap. The scene replayed it's self, as Gokudera yanked my from under the put, but this time he aimed a punch at me! Oh god, I'm going to die! I don't want to look like Adam Sandler!

"Dinner! Come down you too!" We blinked, looking to the door and then back to each other. With a shrug, we silently stood up, walking towards the door and down the stairs.

I sighed, sitting between Jackie and Yamamoto trying to be quiet. I can't be rude to Tsuna's mom, she has good cooking skills. Bianchi looked at Jackie and myself, smiling. I smiled back, I guess Reborn already told her about us. Bianchi is pretty cool, too bad she's a woman. Women don't fight so much in the manga, which is too bad. Oh well, men are sexier anyways! I looked down at my dish, and recognized it to be curry. I smiled, taking a bite into it. Yep, very delicious. But not as good as Sebastian's would have been.

He is one hell of a butler after all.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT SORRY I LOVE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING I GOT A LIFE AND NOW VERY BUSY YES MEOW.

Hey, we'll say the time period is around chapter 45 in the manga, k?  
BUT LETS CUT LONGCHAMP AND THEM OUT BECAUSE I HATE THEM SOOOOOO MUCH. :3

THANKS FOR THE SUBS I LURVE YOU GUYS!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Be Nice to the New Kids

So, I'd like to know which _brilliant_ individual said that spending the night at a mafia member's house was a good idea. Tsuna's mom was nice enough to set us up with enough blankets and pillows so that the living room floor felt comfortable, but I still couldn't help but feel insecure. We were there and not in a normal bed because Tsuna did not trust Nicky, and maybe myself, therefore locking his broken door. One could probably just kick it and it'd fall over, but he possibly has a chair holding it up. I know the door was locked since a certain person tried to break into it earlier.

The couch was small and couldn't fit both of us, so there was a little fight over who got to sleep there. In the end, we decided to just share the floor. Those weird children ended up taking the couch anyway, little brats.

Nicky sprawled her long limbs all over the place and kept taking my blankets. In return, I thrashed at her, which would wake her up pissed at me. One would think that after being friends for such a long time, we'd understand how each other slept and just dealt with it, like a married couple, but not so. It seemed as if we brawled more than we slept, and I suffered that morning because of it.

"What's with the face, home-skillet?" she asked. I yawned terribly in reply. She simply shrugged it off and went upstairs to Tsuna's room. There was screaming, then yelling. Explosions and laughter followed suite. It was way too early in the morning for any of this.

She came back down, looking not in the best condition. "Getting dressed?" I asked.

"Godzilla has been defeated for now," was the reply. I couldn't tell if she was sulking or planning her next move. She grabbed her uniform out of the bag given to us and headed for the downstairs bathroom.

"There's a straightener in the third drawer!" I yelled at the door while it closed. Why did she insist on using those things? They just burn hair and make your face feel hot; then again, I've been told I don't use it right. It probably belonged to Tsuna's mother, unless that was the secret behind his weird hair.

I took out my uniform and held up the skirt against me. It was awfully short, I realized. Isn't there winter here? The girls must get really cold. And what happens if there's a bad wind or you trip? Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to be careful. It'll be shorter on Nicky anyway, and she's not as low to the ground.

The only bathroom down here was occupied, and the noise continued upstairs, confirming my decision to not change clothes there. I looked around and listened; no one. First, I changed into the skirt. Still really short. Then I quickly took off my wrinkled shirt and threw the uniform top over my head. It was impossible to stick my head into the opening for some reason though, so I had to get my arms out of the sleeves and take it off.

Oh, I wasn't supposed to have the bow tied on there before I put it on, like those neckties. Darn, these stupid uniforms just have to make everything difficult now, don't they? I quickly undid the knot, threw it on the ground, and glanced over at the stairs where Tsuna's friends were standing, then pulled the thing over my head.

Wait, what?

Crazy explosives guy and baseball guy were at the bottom of the stairs. Standing there. I screamed.

"Oh fuck! It's too early in the morning, bitch!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamatoto was still calm. "Hey Tsuna's friend! Reborn told us to drop by before school." I looked, and noticed they were in uniforms.

"_Us_? He didn't tell you to come, baseball freak. He only wanted important members of the family, like the Tenth's right-hand man!" Tsuna hesitantly came down the stairs behind them, drawn by the commotion.

He wasn't the only one. The bathroom door's handle shook, and Nicky bolted out into the living room, one sock in hand and the other partially on her foot. "Where my hookers at?" she yelled. Stopped running and sat on the couch arm to fix her socks, pulling them as high as she could. Then she waved her foot at the boys. "Hey baby-eaters, look at my sexy foot. Glamorous, no? But you can't see its beauty, because this sock is protecting its virginity from your rapist eyes." Gokudera tried to hit it, but she dodged and placed it casually on his hand afterward.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked. He was the only one not dressed at this point, still messy, but his hair was as strange as always. Does that mean it's natural to stick up like that then?

"These two," I jabbed my finger accusingly at his friends, "were enjoying a peep show." I tightened my necktie into a bow again sharply to make a point of my anger.

"We were not," the silver-haired boy defended, then swiped at Nicky's foot again. "It was a complete accident."

"Lies!" I objected.

"Objection!" Nicky said.

Tsuna looked confused, like he had no idea how to handle the situation. "Um, well, were you guys....?" He trailed off and looked at me, not knowing the crime.

"Watching me change," I finished.

He raised a nervous eyebrow. "Right. Were you two?"

They shook their heads furiously, though Yamamoto's may have been due to the other shaking _him_.

"What color are Jaclyn's undergarments then?" Reborn seemed to appear out of nowhere, sitting comfortable on my friend's outstretched leg. I dare that punk to try to grab her foot now.

"Her bra's pink," Gokudera said simply.

"And her underwear are white," Yamamoto added, like this was some innocent game and not a messed-up trial taking place in Tsuna's living room.

"_Excuse me_?" They were there for a lot longer than I had thought. Nicky started to laugh uncontrollably. I took off one of my socks and balled it up, then threw it at her face.

"Guilty," Reborn judged, and took out his gun. Nicky stood up abruptly to see the action better, Reborn shot while falling, Tsuna dropped like a weight, Gokudera dodged to the left, knocking Yamamoto down, and I cringed in the background, not even in the direction of the weapon. The bullet dug into the wall, centimeters from Tsuna's face. Assassins don't miss, right? This was planned all along then, I guess.

Everyone slowly propped themselves up, except Reborn, who landed on two feet like a cat. "We're going to be late for school," Tsuna wearily noted.

"All of you go then. Mafia members should not be stupid, especially no-good Tsuna."

"Hey!"

Reborn placed another bullet in the gun. "Why aren't you gone yet?" He got up quick. That was the fastest I've seen him since move since yesterday. There are some things besides Nicky that can do that to him.

Speaking of which, the five-foot-six girl asked, "Why do _we_ have to?"

"I just said. You two are a part of the Vongola family now." He didn't seem to be very willing to argue. His morning must not have started off too well.

"Well, let's hurry and get going then," I said, and started walking to the door where the boys were.

She grabbed my shirt collar. "No, no. We not needing this edumacation." Of all things to be adamant about, it had to be school? "We're not of this planet's country, so it's stupid to put us in a school where everything is completely different." I did not want to get caught up in this. What if I had to pick sides? Nicky's my closest friend, but that baby shoots people for very little reason, and this was more than enough to have us killed.

"Fine then." She let go in shock. That won the argument? Who would have guessed. "You have two options: either go to school and behave or you can stay home for _extra training_." Reborn smiled in a way that made me very uncomfortable being within one-hundred feet of him.

So much for winning that argument.

What he said seemed to have more meaning to her, the anime fan, which meant this "training" may have been demonstrated in the plot. What kind of plot _was_ this anyway? I'll have to ask later. People must have died in order to get that look on her face. "School, yes. Oh Tsuna! Can I have you for lunch?" She skipped towards him, and he scurried out of the front door.

"Uh, I'm going to get her now," I said fast, too fast, and ran out of that place faster than I hoped he could aim.

It was surprisingly busy at this time, even more so the closer we were to the school. I was told the place was called Namimori High, and that there were people who may try to kill us if we disrespect it, called the Disciplinary Committee.

In a way, it was odd walking to school. I was used to taking a bus in the dark every day, so I didn't really see much scenery around. There weren't any sidewalks nearby either, not like the people around had much use for them anyway. It was a nice change of pace, I'd like to think.

I looked, and the place didn't look much different than yesterday. Woo. Nicky, on the other hand, was jumping all over the place with excitement. The guys weren't so happy, except Yamamoto, but he's always happy. When he panics, it'll be the time to say, "We are so fucked."

The halls were lined with students and inside the classroom, half the students were already there and sitting around the desks chatting. They grabbed a couple in the back and we all sat down. People were staring. Gokudera lit a cigarette and flicked them off, which surprisingly did not deter them much. Maybe it was due to some reputation these guys had. It certainly didn't help that us two new kids who suddenly appear seemed close to the guys with the reputation and screamed foreigners. Looking at all the kids with dark hair and dark eyes, it was like written on our foreheads.

I felt too awkward to really participate in the conversation, and the teacher arrived fast anyway, so it didn't matter too much. The group scattered to their assigned seats, and we were left standing. He introduced us and made us write our names on the board, then asked where we were from once the painful realization came that the English to Japanese translator earphones didn't apply to writing.

A couple kids snickered on our way to our fancy new assigned seats, and I could've sworn I heard a boy say to go back to America. Oh, if I knew which one said that, I'd snap his no-doubt puny neck.

I'm not a violent person, really.

On the bright side, we were sat next to someone really nice. According to Nicky, Kyoko is also pretty important, in the manga. Tsuna likes her too, how cute. He looked pretty devastated when we each sat on a side of her. Corruptive influences, I guess. She helped us a lot, reading off whatever was being written on the board. I took notes. Nicky might have. Yamamoto tossed a note to Gokudera, who after reading it, threw it at him. Tsuna kept looking at us.

I couldn't wait for lunch. We missed breakfast, didn't we? Shoot, I don't run well without that.

We were going to be hit with a ton of questions when that time rolled around, now that I thought about it. Stupid classmates. I get to make new friends though, won't that be fun!

**Thank Insomniac that this updated today. Really. I would've waited until the weekend to have done it or so, maybe next week...**

**The morning hasn't been the best for our heroines. What will happen on the rest of their first day of school? Will Jackie finally beat up that kid? And where the hell are these kids' parents?**


	7. Humble Abode

I grinned, very satisfied how our day was going. While learning was still boring, it was still fun to be here. Kyoko made it a bit easier to learn too, maybe we could leave these headsets behind soon! That means, we would be fluent in Japanese! Whoa, I won't need to take any more French then back at home! I'd be all set for that! That is, IF we go back home! Heck, this is a dream come true, a real one at that! I never ever want to leave, this is just too cool!

I frowned, thinking a little bit more then usual. Truthfully, I was starting to miss my mother and father. But, I would get over it. This world is so much more exciting and fun then mine! Even if it means leaving my friends behind, both me and them will get over it eventually! I yawned, running my fingers through my blond hair. It was nice to wake up a bit later, being in middle school again was great! Thank god Japanese kids usually start school later then Americans.

This made me wonder, then why do they tend to be smarter then us?! Ah well, either way, this still rocks.

The bell for lunch rang through the room, practically breaking my ears in half. What a good way to start break, right? I smiled, jumping out of my seat, not bothering to push it back in. I grabbed the bento Nana made for me, I wondered what kind of goodies would be in it. Maybe there would be some new kind of exotic Japanese cuisine for me to sample. It all sounds good. I walked towards the door to Tsuna and the others, with Jackie right behind me. She had her own bento too, Nana is really generous to give that demon food.

"Ah, now that my brains full of knowledge I think a tasty nutritious meal is in order, right whore?" I said once Kyoko and the other students where far away, walking towards the lunch room. We on the other hand, like any other main cast of a manga, eat on the roof. My mind paused for a minute, was that even legal?

"Don't call me a whore, you slut." Jackie remarked, walking beside me. I laughed at her comment as if it was the funniest joke in the world, which it was. Tsuna just looked away, pretending that we weren't even there. Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't seem to notice, they were too busy having a lovers quarrel. This is when I came to a realization, nope never mind it's gone. The roof was nice, nicer then I thought it would be. Originally I thought it might be too windy and fire ants would eat our food. But once we all sat down and got situated, it was perfectly fine.

"Hey, Takeshi, do you wanna hear my life story?" I asked, I decided to not call people by their last names. One, because it was kind of weird to do that in the first place. Two, because it would totally freak people out. Three, because I would start thinking their last names are their first names and that would just make my brain explode into oblivion. You know what I'm saying here?

"No, shut up pervert-woman and get the hell out of here." Gokudera growled, glaring at me like a cat would glare at a dog. "Hey hey, their part of our mafia-family now right? Calm down Gokudera, no need to be rude anymore!" Yamamoto laughed, patting the smoker's stiff back. Withing contact Gokudera slapped his hand away, wearing a look that could kill.

"Don't touch me you baseball idiot!" I have a feeling something bad might happen now.

"HIIIEE! Gokudera, c-calm down!" Tsuna yelped, looking like he was on the brink of having a heart attack as he tried to stop the rabid dog from biting the smiling rabbit.

"Agh, Nicky, why don't you just tell you're stupid story." I turned to Jackie, who looked like she was extremely annoyed. I can see why though, normal people were just not used to this kind of deal. But she had a good idea, and I did want to tell my life story. It was an emotional adventure that had many ups and downs, a tragedy of all kinds that will make even the strongest man cry.

"Alright! Everyone settle down and listen to my story of epic proportion!" I yell, pausing the violent tension for the moment. "It's really, really important. It's tragic, so if you cry, I won't call you a wuss for it. I promise, no really." That was a lie, I would make fun of them. To Jackie's amusement, they all actually quieted down to look at me. I guess they can be empathetic if they wanted to.

"Haha, it sounds exciting!" Yamamoto commented, taking a bite of something that looked rather good. I nodded, stealing a piece of the sushi looking food. "It is, thank you." I chewed and swallowed the food in my mouth before starting. As for me stealing his food, Tsuna gave me one of his shocked looks while Yamamoto just laughed as always. I swear though, I bet Tsuna has horribly high blood pressure. Poor kid.

Anyways.

"It all started on a rainy afternoon. Only hours earlier I had witnessed many of my friends die horrible deaths before me, and I knew that I could be the next to go. But I had I job to do, so I could protect my Country. I loaded my pistil, and made sure my other weapons were well in check. I was deep in enemy territory, but I had to keep on pushing on. I knew that if I was able to succeed I could be the one to end World War Two with my own two hands."

I felt something squishy hit my forehead when I ended that sentence. My green eyes landed on a annoyed looking Gokudera, who was far from being amused. I glared, peeling the sticky food off. That was not cool, it was a really good story. I glanced over to Jackie, who was eating her food with a satisfied look on her face. I frowned, she was more interested in her food then my amazing story too!

I stood up, a solemn expression on my face. I thought the story was amazing, but even Tsuna looked at me with doubt! It's a true story I say, they're supposed to cry! I turned, leaving my bento box there as I walked towards the door.

"Hm, where are you going?" Yamamoto asked, at least he was some what concerned.

"I'm going to go commit suicide now."

"Have fun with that." Jackie commented, not believing a word I said as she munched on her food.

"Good." I ignored, Gokudera, I'll kill him when I'm a ghost later.

"W-what?! Wait, lets think things over, Nicky!" Tsuna yelped, scrambling to get up. Yamamoto looked kind of concerned, but that probably because of that whole suicide thing he tried to do in one of the earlier chapters. They didn't even care though! How mean! I swung open the door, running down the hall with a smile on my face. I knew _just_ how to commit this suicide of mine too! Ah man, I'm a genius.

I heard the foot steps of Tsuna and Yamamoto behind me, causing me to burst out in laughter. But I was much ahead of them, I will surely win this race of life and death! I turned a corner, I saw Gokudera running after Tsuna, with Jackie trailing slowly behind. I pouted, okay, this isn't the first time I claimed to go to commit suicide just so I had an excuse to do something stupid. But hey, this was a great idea I had. I couldn't let it go to waste! I turned a sharp corner, grinning ear to ear at the door I was finally faced with.

The Reception Room.

I was far ahead of them by now, so I had plenty of time to sneak in the room and close the door. I looked around, no one was to be seen. That proved to be a bit of a good thing, seeing as I now do not hold the desire to die. I looked around, spotting a desk not too far off. I scampered over there, hiding underneath it like a badger. Now, the epic battle of hide-and-go-seek begins. Only, it's many people looking for instead of the other way around.

Seconds later I heard them run past the room, which made a smirk cover my face in response. Idiots, they would never guess I was in here. I waited, happy with the fact that I was winning the game. Minutes later I found myself yawning, becoming bored under the desk, there was nothing to do under here. Maybe I was delusional or something, but I swore I heard the trampling of elephants heading towards this direction. If I was lucky one would be purple.

I heard some chickens burst into the door, looking into the room for a last resort. They were far from quiet, maybe they're really enchiladas?

"Where did that idiot go?"

"HIIIIEEE! What if she's already dead!"

"If we're lucky she is!"

"Haha, this is a fun game!"

I froze still, being as quiet as possible, kind of like an ant. You know, ants don't make a noise, so it wouldn't be wise to put them in a children's book about animal noises. Unless...they do make some kind of noise that we can't hear! It would be something like 'kermeeeer' or 'mewp mewp' or maybe just 'mer meeer'. The world may never know, but that insects will. Does that mean that it's insects that hold all the knowledge? Absolutely fascinating!

"Guys, I found her." I blinked, looking up at Jackie's annoyed expression. She never was one for extreme hide-and-go-seek. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"GAH! It's Satan!" I scream, pushing her out of my way before heading towards the door. Yep, time to turn it into extreme tag!

"HIIIEEEEE! She's alive!"

"Jesus Christ..."

"HEY! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO THE TENTH PERVERT WOMEN!"

"Hahaha!"

I smirked, sliding open the door, causing it to slam harshly on the wall. I jumped out, turning my body right before freezing on spot. The other four joined me shortly, all of them freezing at the sigh. Well, except for Jackie that is, poor ignorant child. She'll never know of the worlds finest secrets, which is too bad. That means she'll never understand how hairless cats do indeed eat small children and babies.

The one, the only, Hibari Kyoya was standing there, looking just as murderous as ever. In fact, if you squinted you could see the flames of hell in the background. I wonder if that would be a nice vacation spot, but that means I'd have to die. Maybe if Jackie resurrected me it'd be okay, yeah, probably. Hibari glared, steadily pulling out his tonfa. Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea?

"I'll bite all of you to death." Perfect silence as our hearts stopped, even Jackie looked freaked out.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" My yell began our great dash away from the black haired student, what a first day huh?

---

I sighed, walking besides the rest of the group. We managed to escape Hibari, as well survive the rest of the school day. Now, along with the rest of the group, we followed Reborn to our new apartment. Maybe it will be a fancy place like, for celebrities? But he did say it was rather close to the school, so I guess my dreams might as well be shattered. What a disappointment, but I guess I will deal with it.

"We're here." My eyes snapped from the ground to the building in front of us, at least, what I thought was a building. The apartment building itself looked fine, a small thing of only one floor and six places. They were in great condition, all painted a nice white. Except for the one at the far end.

Which just happened to be the one we were looking at.

My jaw dropped, it was practically falling apart! Broken shingles, rotting wood, the paint was peeling off and mold was clearly present. There were plants growing throughout the building, and rust was clearly present too. The door was falling off it's hinges and animal infestation was a definite. I turned to Reborn, my eyes wide with shock.

"W-What is this?" I heard Jackie squeak, also terrified by the building that was our 'new home'. He pointed to two bags next to the other bags that we dropped moments before. When did that gut there?!

"There is a tent and some tools there. This is your second task to prove yourself worthy. If you can't fix your home up, you can't support your family." His voice was confident, along with unsympathetic.

"R-reborn! Isn't that a bit cruel?!"

"Deserves them right for messing with the Tenth!"

"Haha, this Mafia game is strange, huh?"

I felt light headed, so I sat down, feeling overwhelmed. Just now what were we supposed to do!? How are we going to get the money?! I don't want to get raped in the night!!!

"Good luck." I whined, watching Reborn and the others walk away from us. I turned to Jackie, searching for an answer she clearly didn't have. But I did know one thing.

We're screwed.

* * *

**LATE UPDATE SORRY PLEASE LOVE ME STILL OKAY! :D**

**Please review, thanks!**

**Thank you for subscibing and favoritng people! *bow*  
**

**Bye-Bye!!!!  
**


	8. Death Written on Cement

The mafia sure worked in stranger ways than I thought it would. Our new home was even more of a dump on the inside than the outside. Why didn't the building manager tear this thing down years ago? The mold on the floorboards was enough to kill us in the night, let alone the rest of our lives.

I wanted to go home so bad.

Nicky took the apartment thing much worse than me though, outwardly. Her expectations must have been really high, whatever they were, like a secret base with servants and some disturbed reptile guard pet. And a moat. She would have definitely wanted a moat. "Those whores! This is child abuse! Enslavement! We don't even get a toaster!"

"We got a tent," I pointed out.

She glared iced eyes at me. I never knew she could ever get serious enough to be seriously pissed. "A tent is not going to cook me delicious baked goods in the morning."

I pretended not to hear her, and started to look through the bags that we dragged in with us, my spine shivering. "The baby also said we have some tools; maybe there's something we can use..... in here." Please stop staring at my back. She's going to kick me; I can feel it. I thought I was supposed to be the violent one? "Or money. We could always use that."

"Oh! Can I buy manga with it?" Nicky was on those bags like an addict on an unreliable crack dealer.

"No! Don't you dare!" I was about to say that if she recalled, it was for fixing this hellhole up, then stopped myself after considering what would happen if that frightening mood would come back. "They don't sell any in English, remember? And chances are, they don't have the series you want, because, you know, _we're in it_."

"You're right!" She dropped the bag, no longer interested. It broke the floorboard as it landed. Well, less work pulling that one up. "This is why I keep you."

"Oh yes, because my charming demeanor and sparkling personality have nothing to do with it."

"Not at all."

"Great to hear." I handed her a face mask, which was thankfully packed in there. "Do not take this off, Nicky. Do _not_ take it off."

"She repeated it," my friend said to herself almost thoughtfully. I'll bet that it was some reference to another anime.

She tried to put it on, but the headset was in the way. A quick decision, and then the device was placed in her sock. "You can speak the English," she stated for her actions.

"But your _sock_?" I also took mine off, and then answered my own question; our uniforms had no pockets, and it didn't seem to be a good idea to leave the only means of communication with the locals in bags that sunk into the floor. "Nevermind."

Tools were dispersed across the room, seeing as that neither of us knew what we were doing and gave up on whatever we were using after a few minutes and moved onto the next thing. I ended up tripping over the hammer Nicky was using and accidentally lodged my saw into the floorboard. This was apparently very humorous in a certain vertically-gifted person's point of view. I threatened to kill her, and tried to wave the saw at her in a menacing way, only for the board to rip off and come up with it. I ended up walking over and kicking her instead. She didn't like that.

But in all seriousness, we had never done anything like this before, we had short attention spans, and we were starving. It was fantastic that anything was done at all. However, despite our best efforts, the room didn't look much different in terms of progress by the time the sun was setting. A stack of molded floorboards to be thrown out, a plastic bag containing the glass and garbage littering the floor, and two exhausted females complaining uselessly in the hallway to each other. The sight was pretty pathetic.

"I'm tired." Backs to the unpainted walls, facing the door to Hell; even the apartment door was shitty. It matched the place.

"Me too."

"My arms hurt."

"So do mine." We still had the masks on, giving the appearance of two delinquents loitering with no place to stay. Really, that wasn't too far from the truth.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah." I wanted to jump out of a window. I've never been a death wish kind of person, so I would never actually try to kill myself, but the idea was very pleasurable. Even Nicky, with that irritating exterior, seemed to be on the same page with me. She stopped telling me how great the anime world was over an hour ago.

It was roughly silent, other than us. A television show was heard through one of the other apartments in all of its foreign glory, and the family two doors down seemed to be having dinner. It really sucked being able to smell whatever they were eating.

"We should use some of the money for food," Nicky said.

"We should. But how much?" That was probably not the best question to ask her, not like I would know what we need to save anyway. She didn't answer; her stomach did. "Right," I replied to it, "that would depend on how much the cheapest crap we can find costs."

"You know what would be smart, my midget amigo?"

"You had to put 'midget' in there."

"Yes, yes I did. But you know what?" She pointed her finger out dramatically, then saluted to the window. I'm not really sure why.

Looking at her, she was grinning, I took the bait. "Fine. What?"

"We should mooch off of Tsuna." That was her smart idea. Great. Nicky looked at me, and one of those eerie moments, seemed capable of reading my thoughts. "Oh, come on! I'm not saying that just so I can molest the little dinosaur pet-"

"-Though that is a factor," I interrupted.

"I'll admit that and deny it later." Now she stood up. "Think about it, taco! His mom will give us food without question! If it's raining or something, we can just hang out there! We can steal his belongings and sell them on Ebay!" I wanted to kick her for that last one, but was too exhausted to bother getting up.

Though the idea was flawed, that baby would kill us if he figured out anything, it could be really helpful to our mission of fixing up this hell-hole. Except for the guilt. The guilt sucked. We had to take advantage of Mrs. Sawada, who was so innocent and would completely let us. "Poor Tsuna's mom," I said.

"Poor_ her_? Poor _us_! Your empty stomach is making you the stupid one. Let's go get us some grub!" Nicky made _whoosh_ noises at me while flailing her hands. I think that meant to stand up, so I did. She ran off, down the corridor, where the good apartments were. I began running as well, to follow her. No need to get separated when we could be lost together in the apartment complex.

Outside was a different story. It was dark by now, and although the place was artificially lit better than sunlight seemed to provide, I couldn't read the signs for shit. Which place served food? Does that look edible? How do we know it's cheap? I wish I took a foreign culture study class now. Or watched anime, because Nicky ended up finding something in the end. "Let's eat! Man, I wish they served tacos on sticks, that would be so bad-ass."

"Watch your language," I scolded.

"Hypocrite."

"Don't make me kick you." she dodged. We began walking back to the cruddy apartment with our spoils, some _thing_ on a stick. There was a lot of stick food being served, now that I think about it. We almost went to the place across from where we got it instead, but then I noticed the picture of the octopus; Nicky still wanted to go. Good thing I grabbed the wallet first and ran across the street. These people are crazy to eat all this weird food. I started to question what I was putting in my mouth, but decided against that.

We ate, and walked. And once we were done with the food, threw the sticks away and walked. And walked. Turned a corner, walked some more.

You get the idea.

It wasn't until the fifth street we walked the length of before I started to get worried. "Nicky, was this tree by our building?"

She looked at where I was pointing. "Nope."

"Then what about that store?"

"Never seen it before." I stopped, but she kept walking.

This is absurd. This can't have happened for the second time already. "Nicky, are we lost?"

"We are misplaced, young grasshopper. Don't you know the difference?" She looked at me and smiled, that oh-so stupid smile that made me want to hit something. Or someone.

"No, I do not know the difference, Nicky. There is no difference." We turned a street. I think she sensed the extreme irritation I was giving off in waves. Or perhaps she just felt like running, because that's what she did. Sprinted off down the street like a gazelle.

Needless to say, I booked it towards her, and faster than she thought I could. "What," I huffed, "are you," huff, "doing?" Huff. Huff. However, I didn't have the stamina to stay at her pace long enough to hear the reply given, nor the long legs to catch up again once I caught my breath. Thank you DNA, for giving me my fabulous athletic talent.

She continued on for a few more feet, then stopped herself. We were a good distance apart. Oh, the likelihood of me getting kidnapped right now just spiked up to astonishing levels. This was one of those things they always warn you about in school, how not to walk on strange, foreign streets in the dark and having your buddy farther than elbow-length from you. Here I am, breaking all of it. And I guess Nicky, though I doubt a kidnapper would be willing to put up with her; she'd thrown out of their van faster than she was dragged in.

"Nicky, stay still," I called out. "I'll be over there in a minute. Just _stay still_." I began fast-walking it to the end of the street. I was doing this for her and not me, I swear. My safety was just an added bonus. Really.

Still a couple feet away, something caught Nicky's eye, and she turned. "We're saved!" she then called out, and figures, began to run again. My lungs hurt.

She was standing in front of a house with its lights on, showing occupancy. People were heard from the inside talking, or maybe yelling; a mixture of both. "We're going to rob some people?" I asked.

"No! No! Well, later, but look!" I look at the place again. Someone looked to be getting strangled in the living room behind a closed curtain. It seemed a tad painful.

"We're reporting a murder?"

"You are not fit to work under me after I rule the world if you still don't get it." She made this sound like something I really should understand. I took a third look at the window, and a small fedora was seen. It clicked. I pointed, smiling. She cheered. "Yes! Finally! Dense you are, grasshopper!" We ran up to the door.

Tsuna's mom answered, and she let us in. It was warm in the home, and bright. Small children were running amok with very realistic firearms and the sound of screaming in pain never left the background noise, but it was incredibly better than the outside, which did not even compare with that apartment. Nothing compared with that apartment.

We were spotted almost immediately by an incredulous Tsuna, who I guess is not used to having people showing up at his house at.... Huh, I wonder what time it actually was. I peered around for a clock, then clicked my tongue. That late? Heck, I don't blame the kid. No one else seemed to mind our sudden presence though, except for the killer baby. He was not pleased. "You two are _here_," he said in that baby voice, only it was _threatening _and almost like a question with accusation attached.

"We got lost on the road of Life," Nicky stated, holding her index finger up. Why did people do that anyway? They're only pointing at the sky, and it's rude to point.

He did not say anything, and simply walked away. A moment of silence passed before I spoke. "He..... he didn't kill us."

The tall one looked around, seeing if he was coming back with a hacksaw, before saying anything as well. "Yeah! My powers of persuasion worked!"

"You didn't persuade anything," I told her.

She looked dismissively at me. "Der, _mental_ persuasion. I am above your speaking of the words." She then headed off to the stairs, no doubt going to Tsuna's room. "Hey guys, we're sleeping over, OK? Thanks!"

Well, I guess that settled it. I watched Tsuna run after Nicky, and sat down to listen to the entertainment. "Sorry for imposing," I told his mom, who waved it off like it was nothing. The couch was comfy. I sat there for a minute, your average chaos around me, before deciding to see what was under the cushions. I wish I hadn't.

After backing away from that, I scavenged around the place for blankets and pillows; they would be useful later. Much more quickly than I thought, because the discipline suddenly got stricter once the adults, and the baby, noticed what time it really was. Good schoolchildren needed to go to bed.

Nicky whined; I kicked. Someone threw garlic. Tsuna, unlike everyone else, was happy to lock himself in his room. Did they fix the door?, I wondered. A stray explosive rolled under the couch. With that particular piece of furniture being right where I made our makeshift beds, I really hoped it was a dud.

Sleep was restless, but in a different way than last night's. I kept waking up abruptly, jerking up and thinking I died from being blown up. Then, as I tried to go back to sleep, I had this feeling that I was being watched by something very dangerous. I could've sworn I saw a figure around three in the morning.

When I woke up and stayed up, however, there really was one. "Ahhhh!" I screamed and fell backwards onto Nicky. She woke up with a grunt. "What is your problem, Reborn?" I nearly screamed.

The baby stood there innocently holding a gun, like he wasn't considering shooting us in our sleep. "You two, get up and get dressed. We're leaving."

"_We_?" My tired friend asked. Her blonde hair was sticking out everywhere; another person who slept as well as I did. I almost laughed, except for how serious the baby sounded. "Who's coming?"

"Not Tsuna," I guessed. He just kept staring at us, and it was freaking me out. Reborn seemed ready to cock the gun at us any second now. "Um, could you leave? We kind of need to get dressed." I was almost surprised that he did.

I watched Nicky pull her socks up as high as she could on her school uniform. "Do you think he will destroy our brains and then mix them up into stew for his demon babies?" she whispered.

"I think this is punishment for not camping out with the mold," I whispered back. Sensing us dressed, he came back into the living room, and we stopped conversing. There was a deathly aura as he led us out of the house.

Outside, it was still dark, much earlier than than anyone had to wake up for school. The sound of our steps echoed. It was beyond creepy, frightening even. "Where are we going?" Nicky asked.

"Namimori High."

"Why?"

"Initiation into the Vongola family." And punishment. The last part felt implied. Did this baby want us dead?

I was a bit confused, in the least. "Why?"

"You have to fight one of the existing members," he stated flatly.

"And win? How do we know if we win?" Nicky started to get excited. "Do we get to team up or go one on one? Do we get to battle on flying horses?"

He didn't answer any of those, so I decided to something only remotely pertaining to the fight. "Why would any mafia member be at the school this early in the morning to fight us?"

"You upset him." Reborn stopped walking; we were in front of the school. I was going to ask how, but then something caught my eye. On the cement right in front was some red graffiti inn Japanese, with what was most likely the same words in English right below it.

_The blonde and the redhead did this._

"Hey, we didn't do that-" I started to say, but then Nicky began tugging my arm in either uncontrolled bliss or extreme fear. I looked to see someone in a school uniform walk up to us, armed. He had black hair, a killer look in his eyes, and what looked to be sticks. "What's with the sticks?" I asked.

"They're tonfa," she replied. I'm sure it was fear now. Apparently, whoever this kid was, he was not someone Nicky hoped we were going to fight. There weren't any serial killers in this manga, were there?

He distastefully looked at the graffiti, and stopped in his place, looking like an animal ready to pounce. "I'm going to bite you to death," he said, only adding to my mental comparison of him to every dangerous animal I could think of.

"Hibari," Nicky murmured.

Petrified, I eyed Reborn. "Do we at least get weapons?"

* * *

N: Done. Time for some action in this story. :D


	9. Attack of the Killer Bees

So, at my funeral I would like Ke$ha to sing 'Old McDonald' throughout the whole thing. I know it's a bit soon to be thinking of my funeral, but come on! Hibari is starting at us with his murderous glare, there's no doubt that we're not going to be alive much longer! I shivered, both out of fright and because of the nights cold.

It must be one in the morning or something! It was freezing, honestly what was this baby thinking! Does he really think we'll do good in this kind of weather? I noticed that he probably didn't care and wanted us to die. Maybe he thought we were super spys from mars or something, which we weren't!

Yet.

It was silent, as Reborn seemed to ponder wither to give us weapons or not. I looked around me, still cowering behind Jackie. It was really dark, the moon and the stars were covered by the clouds. There was a light wind, hitting our skin to make us even colder then we already were. I looked back at Hibari, does Reborn expect us to win?

The odds of winning were horrible, we were both tired and inexperienced. While Hibari on the other hand looked as energized as ever along with being the strongest guardian. Well, maybe Mukuro and Tsuna are stronger then him. But Mukuro has yet to appear and Tsuna has yet to become a bad ass.

"Yes, each of you get one weapon." Reborn tossed something over to me, and another thing over to Jackie. I yelped when whatever I caught cut me. I licked my wound before actually getting a good look at it.

"...Scissors?" They were normal green scissors, not even the good sharp kind either. They were like the ones used in art class for simple cutting and what not, nothing that would be good in a fight! I glanced over to Jackie, who held a short piece of PVC in each hand. She was also looking at our pathetic excuse of weapons with doubt, maybe a bit of frustration also.

"Reborn! How are we supposed to fight with these?" I whined, on the verge of crying a waterfall tears. Reborn didn't answer me as he walked away, and Hibari slowly approached us. I gulped, counting the minutes I had left to live. Maybe three minutes, if we're lucky that is.

"Why don't we just run?" Jackie whispered in my ear, completely unaware of this guy's true fighting ability. I shook my head vigorously, not wanting to provoke him any more.

"He'll just kill us faster, he's a psychopathic nut case!" Jackie's mouth was agape, but she nodded in understanding soon enough. It looks like she is learning the ways of Anime and Manga. How middle schools can kick some serous ass, despite them being much older then them. It was an important rule to know, without knowing you could get killed!

Jackie's hair waved before my face, and my hand twitched. I opened my scissors, hovering them around her head. I chuckled, she had no idea what I was doing. The sense of danger around me disappeared, as I pretended I was cutting her hair. I should go get check for ADD or something sometime, this can seriously get ridiculous.

Jackie's head swung suddenly, and my scissors cut down on accident. It was my turn hand my mouth wide open, as I watch a chunk of hair from the back of her head fall to the ground. If I knew anything about Jackie, it was that she _really_ liked her hair. I also knew she could be rather violent when provoked, and when putting the two together it does not make a lovely cup of tea.

Rather, it makes a boiling pot of acid mixed with rat guts and unicorn saliva. When you drank it your body started burning from the inside out, bringing you horrible pain you could never imagine. Finally, after long hours of pure torture, you die feeling like you've been stabbed over a hundred knives as your eyes and brains spill out of your skull in a mushy substance.

I don't know about you but that sounded far from lovely. I froze when Jackie's right hand reached to the back of her head, feeling the missing chunk almost imminently. I started slowly moving backwards as time seemed to stop. Hibari stopped walking as well, looking at us with annoyance and inpatients.

"Nicky...did you do this?" She started turning around, her normally cute freckled face was glaring at me, her expression everything but forgiving. I paused before taking two more steps back, dropping my scissors when my hand started to slack from fear. Consumed by fright, I nodded, hoping that she would forgive me and everything would be right with the world.

Everything was silent, as the tension in the atmosphere rose higher and higher. I was going to die, I could feel it in my veins. I gasped for air, before sprinting off in the opposite direction away from Jackie. Unfortunately that very direction was also where Hibari stood, now standing in a fighting stance.

I squealed, ducking to dodge his tonfa but didn't completely succeed. I was able to dodge the first one, but the other sent my flying back a few feet. I looked up, slightly disoriented only to meet the monstrous face of Jackie. She lifted her foot off the ground, as if to stomp on me. Yelping like a dog, I rolled out of the way and getting on my feet before retreating.

Hibari began rushing at me, along with Jackie running close behind. This was it, the most violent people in the world were going to straight up murder me without hesitation. I blinked, my eyes making out the figure of bushes. I smiled, feeling thankful for my long legs as I pushed a bit farther, going a little faster as well.

I jumped into the over grown bushed, hissing with pain as the branches cut and scratched at my skin. Doing my best to ignore the pain signals from my body I pushed deeper into the large bush, reaching the bottom. My heart skipped a beat as I heard them approaching, so I starting moving to the next bush over in a hope to hide well enough.

A sharp pain shot through my body, and several more followed. I sat there, dumbfounded for a moment, before standing up with incredible skill. I fought to get out of the bushes all while screaming bloody murder. Once out of the bush, I was able to look at myself, seeing the horror that spread across the left side of my body.

Porcupine needles were embedded in my skin, some drawing blood. Moments after a nice sized porcupine scurried out, running away in fear. I shook, tears run down my face in pain and I bit down on my lip to keep me from screaming out loud. Jackie looked at me, her mouth a gape at my current condition. Hibari on the other hand, looked like he just saw the words biggest idiot and abruptly turned around, going someplace unknown.

"Congratulations, Hibari has retreated, winning you this battle." I looked down to Reborn, still teary eyed. I wouldn't call the a retreat, just walking away because it just wasn't worth the trouble. My legs threatened to buckle by now, but I forced myself to stand for fear of landing on the quills and pushing them further in my skin.

I whimpered, playing with the hem of my shirt. "Can we go to the hospital now?

---

I snuggled into the bed of the hospital. I didn't smell very good, and it wasn't that comfortable, but it was better then nothing. I had just gotten all those porcupine quills removed, it the procedure was far from painless. To be exact, it was more painful then getting them forced in by the monstrous porcupine monster.

Most of the quills were on my left leg, with only a few finding themselves on my face. Now, my body was sore and still stung in light pain. They would have given me medication to lessen the pain, but guess what? Reborn wouldn't let that happen, oh no. He said it was good training to build up my pain tolerance. Even if that made sense, I wish he would have made an exception.

Turns out we had left the house at about three in the morning and got to the hospital a four. By the time they were done with getting the quills removed and gotten my to a bed for rest it was a bit past five. Class started at eight thirty (a huge improvement to my American High school of starting at seven twenty) and we had to be there about ten minutes before then.

Which means I had about three more hours of rest, to my own disappointment. I shut my eyes, and fell asleep quickly. Only to be waken up two hours later by a baby kicking me in the head.

"Reborn! What was that for! I'm a recovering veteran, please be gentle!" I complained, rubbing my head. He pushed a bag to me, pointing to the bathroom.

"Hurry and get ready for school, you have thirty minutes. If you're not ready by then you'll face the consequences." I shrieked, feeling more and more like Tsuna my the minute. I grab my bag before rushing into the bathroom, all while being silently amazed by how afraid I was of a little midget baby.

I turned on the shower, spilling the content's of the bag on the the bathroom counter. A clean uniform, along with a new pain of super-duper long socks, bottles of shampoo, conditioner, soap, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, clean bandages, the translating head set, deodorant and clean underwear. I decided not to even bother wondering what Reborn did about the underwear, but at least he was considerate enough.

I blinked, noticing that there wasn't a flat iron located in the bag. I knew better to whine about it through, I had a feeling that Reborn wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I jumped into the shower, juggling the bottles before dropping them inside. I believe that was the shortest shower I ever had, a new world record in my books.

Quickly I dried my hair, putting my uniform without being very careful after applying new bandages. It had plenty of wrinkles in it when I was done, I did my best to try and smooth out the vest, dress shirt, skirt and bow combo but it didn't go down very well. I pulled on my long socks, sliding my shoes on before applying a healthful amount of deodorant and brushing my teeth.

Just in time I sung open the bathroom door, the bag in my right hand. Reborn was standing there, looking indifferent beside my school bag. I swung my school bag around my shoulder, winching when it hit my wounds. The two of use left the hospital soon after, literally racing to Tsuna's house. Reborn said if he got there before me I'd be sleeping on the streets for now on.

I decided that since it's Reborn we're dealing with, it's best to believe him.

When I arrived at the house I was out of breath, leaning on the brick work panting. I was already beginning to feel like a mess, and it was only eight in the morning. You would think I would get to rest a bit longer, but moments later Jackie, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera came walking out of the house. All dressed in school uniforms, ready to begin walking to the school.

I noticed Jackie had her hair in a pony tail, probably because she hadn't decided what to do with her hair now that I accidentally cut a chunk off it. I hope she wasn't sore with me anymore, I already suffered enough pain in the past five hours.

"Nicky! Are you all right? What happened?!" I stood up straight as Tsuna gasped at my bandaged covered left side. My left hand was completely covered, along with my leg but you couldn't see most of it thanks to the skirt and socks, my arm was hidden by sleeves but bandages still covered areas of my neck and face. I sighed, judging my the boy's expression neither Reborn or Jackie explained to them about the incident.

"I got jumped my a porcupine, spent the night at the hospital and had a race with Reborn." I would give them the long, exaggerated version later. Right now I was much to tired to even speak.

"Serves you right, pervert-woman." I didn't have the energy to reply to thank, deciding to trail behind them. I looked over to Jackie, who was glaring at me for a moment before shrugging.

"At least your hair's messed up too." Right, without a flat iron my hair was a mess after being washed. It was horrible wavy, and went around sticking up in random directions. With that, my tired expression, now slightly pale skin and bandages I looked the a wreak. I moaned, I still couldn't tell if she was still mad at me.

Yamamoto slowed down, walking beside me. He looked me over, taking in my dreadful expression to heart. "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding generally concerned. I shrugged, saying that I had better days. I wasn't able to act like my everyday crazy, hyper self. It was all too exhausting for me at the moment.

He pulled something out of his bag, handing it to me. I blinked, taking the silver packet before realizing that it contained delicious pop tarts. I smiled, eating them without much manners as I realized I was close to starving. Pop tarts make everything better, even if my body ached and my hair was a mess the magical pop tarts seemed to make everything better.

I smiled, only to frown again when we approached the school. The last place I wanted to attend, school, to make it worse a Japanese school that used a language we didn't know. Thankfully, we managed to get by with these head sets, but we couldn't rely on them forever. Luckily, Kyoko was willing enough to teach us everything we needed to know.

I threw the pop tart wrapper in the trash can, walking to my small locker next to Jackie's and Kyoko's. Kyoko smiled to us on sight, waving kindly. I wave back, thankful that she didn't ask about my crappy appearance. I switched my shoes and grabbed a few books before following Jackie and Kyoko to class.

While walking Hana joined us, raising an eyebrow at my 'new look'. I gave her the short version before entering the class room, which was nearly full of students by now. I went to my seat, sitting down without speaking another word. I looked over to Jackie, who looked perfectly fine except for her cut hair.

I hope Reborn torments her next.

* * *

**Is lazy.**

**Please Review. :D  
**


End file.
